The Ipswich Eight - one shot series
by Ash B Bramble
Summary: Since I'm having trouble writing more than just quick spurts of one-shots, I've decided to go ahead and post those one-shots to give you a little something of the story, and I'll do my best to continue the story in a comprehensive, orderly manner, slowly working in my one-shots into the main story. Rated T for many scenes, but I'll be sure to warn you of Rated M scenes.
1. Snapped :: Nat x Caleb

**Main focus between Natalie Parry and Caleb Danvers.**

Right now I imagine this scene to take place after the violent show of power between Caleb and Reid outside of Nicky's.

* * *

_"No one fucking asked you what you thought Caleb!" _Natalie snapped back, her patience finally broken as her guards collapsed under Caleb and Reid's fury. Her hands shook and her body trembled as her mind and emotions were bombarded by thoughts and feelings not her own. No one seemed to notice her dilemma though.

"_I'm _trying to protect him! He's going to kill himself!"

"Stop worrying about him, worry about your own goddamned self!"

Caleb took a step towards her, his anger directed at her now. "What the hell does that mean Natalie?"

"It _means_, instead of worrying about them, about Reid, why don't you focus on your own damned problems." Scowling she didn't step back when he stepped forward, hating him in that moment for making her lift her head to meet his gaze, hating him for feeling superior to her.

"I'm not the one with issues controlling myself." He growled.

"_You're the whole fucking problem!"_ She shouted back, her temper shot as she lashed out with all of her own thoughts to try and quell the screaming in her mind. "_You'll_ be the death of them Caleb! The only reason Reid uses as much as he does now is because you're always on his back! Forcing him to be perfect, forcing them all to be perfect, just like _you._ You're not perfect Caleb, and imposing your will on them is going to kill them! You're so damned controlling, so damn arrogant because you were born first. You think that makes you better than us?! Makes you more responsible, more _capable? _Yea, you've seen what the power does firsthand, but that gives you _no right_ to govern the way they live.

"Get a clue Caleb, you've got your head shoved so far up your ass your eyes are peering through your trachea." Forcing herself to calm down, she met astonished, still angry black eyes. "We're each our own person Caleb, and nothing you can ever do or say, will _ever_ change us."

Storming past him, she ignored Pogue and the girls, she needed silence, she needed solitude; she needed to regain her control before she lost her sanity.

_Use my place Nat. I'll deter the others._

A soft, but strong voice inside her mind that seemed to make the other voices cower back in fear, _Avery_, she had that ability.

Natalie always knew, that no matter what, Avery would understand, would always notice when she was no longer in control. If anything, it was Natalie who would never be able to understand what her friend went through, the control she had to always keep over herself, the pain she went through unimaginable, even though their powers were so similar.

Natalie didn't send Avery a thought of gratitude, she knew it would only strain against Avery's own shields; and even if it didn't, Natalie never wanted to take risk of picking up a stream of Avery's mind, the horrors, even just a thread, would be far too much for Natalie to handle, because their shields were for two very distinct purposes, and Natalie had no doubt that she would break beneath the everyday onslaught Avery bore witness to.

So instead, Natalie did as Avery directed, knowing it was for the best; she headed to one of Avery's _spots_. A place where Avery went to give herself peace, a place where no one could reach her and everything was quiet, a place where not even nature could interfere.

* * *

If you're confused or have any questions, feel free to message me or email me (email on profile), I'll do my best to clear up any confusing details or answer any questions you may have.

Enjoy!

x


	2. Reality or a Nightmare? :: Avery x Reid

**Main focus between Avery Danvers and Reid Garwin.**

Don't really know where this scene will take place, sometime before Caleb's ascension I'm sure, but that's all I can say on the matter currently.

* * *

Avery couldn't breathe, couldn't distinguish between reality and fiction as her heart raced, her skin slick with fright and pain.

Her body was a livewire, numb from head to toe as she fumbled out of the guest room, her designated room, and fumbled through the corridor; all the while shaking her head, trying to clear her brain, to push away the thoughts, the sensory overload.

She had just reached the bathroom when she slammed into a larger, stronger body than her own; one that seemed to radiate the heat she so desperately lacked at the moment.

"Avie?" A startled, sleep-husky voice inquired as long, slim fingers curled around her elbows to steady her.

She was just about to speak when his crystalline blue eyes sharpened, clearing of sleep as his hands moved to cup her face, "Avery, what's wrong? _Breathe, dammit." _

Shaking her head she tried to move past him, _nobody_ saw her like this, she made sure of it; it would be too much for them, they wouldn't know what to do with her and it'd make them feel useless. She didn't want her family feeling like that; there was nothing _anybody _could do for her.

He wouldn't release her though, instead, he took hold of her hand and firmly began to lead her into his room, which was just one down from her own.

As soon as he shut the door behind them, she pulled out of his grip and headed immediately for his windows, swinging the large windows open and leaning out so that she could smell the fresh air, so that she could feel the crisp night air. It didn't help though. Breath came easier to her but her mind was still lost in the chaos of her ability.

Strong, long arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her so abruptly that she had to brace herself against Reid's chest. "What the _fuck_ is going on Avery?" A rough, uncompromising, demand.

She could only shake her head, trying to clear it before he freed one of his hands to trap her chin. "_Look at me."_

Opening her eyes at the silent demand, she could barely see him even though he stood a mere couple of inches away from her, even though every angle of his face was illuminated by the full moon at her back.

Before she could even register what was happening next, Reid was kissing her; smooth, soft lips claiming hers in a rough, demanding sweep that left no room for thinking, only action, forcing her to respond to his raw demand without thought.

As he backed her into the wall, as his hands gripped her hair and forced herself to open for him, reality began to return to her, her vision began to clear as her walls rebuilt even as her body ignited, heat returning to her deepest parts; her hands curling into his shirt, pulling him closer even as she pushed at him.

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed!

x


	3. Luminescent distractions :: Lace x Tyler

**Main focus between Lace Garwin and Tyler Simms.**

Currently a floater scene.

* * *

"Lace…_Lace?"_ Pulling her eyes away from the invisible threads that were only visible to her, Lace's sapphire blue eyes flitted to entrancing, always gentle with her, teal.

"Sorry Tyler," Giving a sheepish smile, she forced herself to focus on the present, with Tyler in the library, trying to finish their advanced Psychology project. "What were you saying?"

"Where do you go?" He inquired, eyes never straying from her.

Casting a look around the library, seeing the vibrant, luminescent white threads that connected everything around them to something else, she followed one thread, watching as it coiled around one girl's ankle only to weave back through the library in the opposite direction.

"To the past, to the future." She answered softly, "To a world nobody else can see, not even in their dreams." A simple murmur before eyes of darkened blue flickered back to intrigued, curious teal eyes.

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed!

x


	4. Built for Fury::ElizabethxTylerx(Pogue)

**AN:**

Dear Reviewer [Guest 007]: _First, kind of cool that you're # is 007. :) _Second, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it enough to check out the actual story. And though stringing the story together has, admittedly, slipped my mind because of my tedious class assignments, I _am_ trying (trying being the optimum word here) to figure out where I want to go next with the main storyline, my one-shot brain is making it as difficult as possible, I assure you. :) I hope you enjoy the actual story, and until that's complete, please continue to enjoy the little previews I post here. You rock!

x

* * *

**Main focus between Elizabeth Simms and Tyler Simms about Pogue Parry.**

Currently a floating scene.

* * *

"You deserve more than that! More than he's ever going to be willing to give you! Why do you think he was so damned controlling with Kate? He never laughed, he never smiled, they fought and they fucked, that's all they were!" Tyler yelled, but Elizabeth wasn't fazed, where any one else would have been surprised by baby boy's temper, Elizabeth knew he'd kill to protect those he loved, and he loved only three others the same as he loved her.

"Nothing's going on between me and Pogue Ty."

"_Bullshit_." Tyler said, a little more calm now that he had yelled his piece. "Don't try to fucking lie to me Liz. You know better."

Yeah, she knew better, everyone else wrote him off because he was the _quiet_ one. None besides she and the girls knew that it was _him_ you had to look out for, because he saw everything, and Tyler, with all his quietness, was _intense_, far more intense then Caleb could ever dream to be.

"Okay, I won't lie to you." Elizabeth crossed her arms, ignoring the call she felt from the trees behind their property. "I don't know what the hell is going on between me and Pogue."

"Are you attracted to him?" Tyler demanded.

"Yes," She answered, "For a couple of years now, in all honesty. Would I fuck him? Depends. But I know what you think I don't. And that's that he's just using me to take care of his sexual frustration, his fury."

"And you're okay with that?"

Elizabeth shrugged, deciding to take a line from Natalie, "Its just chemistry."

"_Chemistry?_ It better be more than that if he's skirting around you!"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth doubted Tyler would ever be able to understand, though Reid and Avery probably could. "I'm built to take that kind of fury Tyler."

"_What?_" Genuine confusion clouded teal colored eyes near identical to her own.

"Because of the nature of my ability, I'm perfect for Pogue's kind of fucking."

"The hell you are!"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth shut her eyes and tilted her head back, listening to the calls of the animals that knew her, that claimed her. Before opening her eyes and letting Tyler see the wilderness she hid from everyone except her sisters.

Tyler was quiet for a long minute, "Why didn't you ever say something?"

"It's generally not something you tell your brother."

"You should have said _something."_

Shaking her head, something she seemed to be doing a lot with this conversation, Elizabeth fixed her brother with a somber gaze, "You don't know nearly as much as you think you do Tyler, none of you do.

"You think your power's tough? None of you, not you, not Reid, not Pogue, and not Caleb, knows what it is we go through, what it is we have to hide, and handle, every passing _second_ of our lives."

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed (_esp. those of you who have stuck in there_)!

Have a great Labor Day! :)

x


	5. You paint? :: Natalie x Caleb (A x R)

**_AN:_**

_Special shout outs:_

Awesome Guest: Pretty intense in a good way, or bad? O.o

BrooklynSommerson21: That was my intention, I wanted to give readers a little 'gimme' in case it takes awhile for me to write the next chapters in the actual story. I'm glad you enjoy it though! :)

* * *

**Main focus between Natalie Parry and Caleb Danvers.**

**Currently a floater scene**

* * *

"You paint?" Caleb inquired, surprised.

"You may think you do Danvers, but you don't know shit about me; not me, not our sisters, and _definitely_ not Reid."

"You're always defending Reid, why?"

"Because despite what everyone believes, he's a decent, honest man, and if you knew about half the shit he does for your sister while you sit back all high and fucking mighty, you'd treat him with the respect he deserves."

Having sufficiently filled her quota of toleration for Caleb Danvers for the week, she left; she turned away and walked out without giving the suddenly speechless and mildly confused prat the chance to respond to her verbal lash-out.

It was only when she was out of sight that she pulled out her phone and called Avery to explain that she had just tipped Caleb off to her somewhat difficult relationship with Reid and that they both needed to be careful; once the call ended, Natalie telepathically reached out to Reid to pass along the same warning of caution.

She wasn't looking to disrupt what Avery and Reid had, mainly because even they didn't know what it was that they had at the moment; but Caleb's ignorance was hurting their relationship, was straining the health of everyone's connections to each other, and it was about time he was pulled down from his arrogant, oblivious, royal throne.

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed (_esp. those of you who have stuck in there_)!

Hope you guys enjoyed the long weekend! :)

x


	6. Angry Concern :: Nat x Caleb x (Dev)

_**AN:**_

To my reviewers/favoriters/followers: You guys totally rock and I hope you continue to love these little snippets. :D

* * *

_Special shout outs_:

_Awesome Guest_: Yes, intense in a good way is good. haha. And I'm glad you love it. :)

_SammieLuvsFood:_ They're definitely going to be a passionate one, I can tell you that much for certain. ;)

_Guest:_ I have a lot of one-shots written up, I just don't want to post them all in one go and then come up slack when it comes to updating. I do have to admit, Reid and Avery are kind of my favorites at the moment. :) And just wait until the next few updates on this one. ;)

xo

* * *

**Main focus between Natalie Parry and Caleb Danvers.**

**Currently a floater scene.**

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you?" A rough demand, a large, strong hand wrapping around her bicep to pull her to a stop.

Rolling blue-hazel eyes, Natalie smirked down at Caleb, "You should see the other guy." And not two seconds later, a sharp whistle sounded from down the corridor where a handsome, shirtless young man stood; arms crossed and propped up against an empty classroom doorway, shirt slung casually over one of his bronzed shoulders, his body a near glowing gold, and his hair splattered with a million different colors.

Rolling her eyes, she quirked an eyebrow, "Do you _want _my help getting that shit out of your hair?" She called out to the half-naked man.

"Awe Nat, that's just mean."

"Don't even Dev, you threw the brush." She called back to him, uncaring if they were being loud; school was practically empty anyways.

"Why is there a bruise on your face Parry?" A soft inquiry from Caleb, his dark eyes near pitch black.

Turning back to him she rolled her eyes, "I got into a paint war and fell Danvers. It's no biggie." Pulling her arm out of Caleb's grasp, she began the short trek back to Dev, "Tell Pogue I'll meet him at home for dinner tonight."

She didn't look back, not as she spoke, and not when she got to where Dev stood. It was as Dev wrapped one arm around her waist, his fingers lifting to gently trace the forming bruise and his expression solemn, that she could have sworn she felt a violent twist of anger from where Caleb had stood.

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed (_esp. those of you who have stuck in there_)!

x


	7. Interrupted :: Avery x Reid

_**AN:**_

It's been awhile, I'm sorry for the relatively late update. And I'm really trying to think of a little sneak peak I can do for Lace and Tyler...not coming along so great, I have ideas I just can't ever sit down and write them. I'm working on it though, promise!

* * *

_Special shout outs:_

Guest007: I have to agree with you both. :) And it only gets better/more intense as their relationship progresses into the more intimate type.

xo

* * *

**Main focus between Avery Danvers and Reid Garwin**

**Takes place the morning after Avery and Reid first kiss.**

* * *

He was just about to come into her, into a place she'd permitted none other before, when a knock came to the door and Reid went preternaturally still against her.

"Reid, man, you ever getting up? We're supposed to be meeting everyone at Nicki's in thirty minutes." Tyler's slightly irritated voice floated across the barrier and into the large room.

"Be out in fifteen." Reid called out roughly; luckily, his husky voice would be easily mistaken for sleep, not sex.

Once they were sure Tyler was gone, Avery spoke, "What'd Natalie say?"

"How did you know?" Reid asked, startled, still poised above her.

"Some other time Reid." She murmured, "What'd she say?"

"Warned me Tyler was coming, and that she told the others you weren't feeling well so not to disturb you." Reid searched her eyes as he spoke, never looking away; she could see the question in his eyes, knew more about his current feelings than even he did.

"_I don't know_ Reid," She whispered softly, as reality effectively shredded the secure cocoon he had managed to wrap around her; reality and fears not her own trickling into her consciousness, twining around her thoughts and her feelings.

"We're going to have to figure it out Avery." He murmured, a shield coming over his features, changing the warmth in his eyes into something harder, cooler, even as his touch remained gentle against her face and body.

"I know, but not now." She murmured before softly pushing at his chest, rolling out from underneath him and scavenging for her clothes, slipping on her pajamas before slipping quietly out of the room, not one glance back because she feared if she looked back, Reid would see the vulnerability she hadn't fully hid, would see that the nightmares were back, were back with a vengeance from her silent reprieve.

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed!

Until next time,

x


	8. Choosing :: Avery x Reid (Caleb)

_**AN:**_

_Special Shout outs:_

**SammieLuvsFood:** Au revior! haha. If you thought they were cute then, I can't wait to hear what you think about this upcoming chapter and the further development of their relationship. ;)

**BrooklynSommerson21:** haha. So true! I'm glad you love both. :D And my next update will be of the original so don't fret, it's time is coming. :D

x

* * *

**Main focus between Avery Danvers and Reid Garwin.**

**Floater; obviously sometime after Caleb behaves like a major prick.**

* * *

As Reid continued to rage and pace and curse her brother, Avery felt her emotions shut down, felt herself withdrawal into herself as her heart hollowed out and her stomach twisted.

So withdrawn, and lost within herself, she didn't notice Reid had stopped his ranting and was staring at her, startled until he called her name and took a few steps closer to her, not yet within touching distance; as if she were a cornered animal, something dangerous to him, something he had damaged beyond the point of sanity.

Lifting her eyes, she ignored the sharp intake of his breath, the darkening of baby blue eyes. "He's my brother Reid…if that's what you think of him, what do you think of me?" A quiet question asked in a steady voice, but she could see the pain in Reid's eyes, the pain he felt because he had learned to read her as if she were an open book.

"_No Avery_," A rough whisper as he suddenly stood before her, hands on either side of her face, eyes a furious shade of cobalt blue. "_Never_ think that way. I could _never_ let my dislike for your brother manipulate the way I feel about you. _Never _will I take his actions and hold them against you."

His thumbs reached out to stroke her bottom lip, her cheek, "_Jesus Ave_," A rough, self-deprecating murmur as he touched his forehead to her own. "Don't you _ever_ fear me, or my affections for you. You're damned near my whole fucking universe Avery, and for you to think…_god I'm an ass."_

"No, Reid, don't you _dare_ use my doubts to self-deprecate." A rough whisper of her own, her hands wrapped in the fabric against his chest and torso. "I just…he's my brother Reid, my _twin_, and no matter what, I'll always love him. I just…I don't want to ever have to make the choice between the two of you…please, _please, _just never make me choose…_because I don't know who I'd pick."_ A soft, almost shame-filled whisper that quivered past her lips, as her hands fisted tighter around Reid's shirt, her eyes shutting in admission to that dark little secret of hers.

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed!

Until next time,

x


	9. You :: Lace x Tyler

_**AN:**_

_Special shout outs_:

**Guest007:** Awe, I hope they were good tears. But I agree, that scene always gets me. haha. Hope you enjoy this one. :) Tyler's supposed to be the _intense_ one.

* * *

**Main focus between Lace Simms and Tyler Garwin.**

**Floater scene.**

* * *

Lace wouldn't meet his gaze, and it was frustrating him to no end. For whatever reason, she was ashamed of something, and she had absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of, not then, and not ever, not with him.

Getting up from his chair, he went around to her side, kneeling down before her and gently taking her chin; she _would_ tell him what was bothering her, even if he had to wait the rest of the night. "_Illaciabelle_, you _never_ have to worry about being embarrassed with me. There was an odd clarity to her eyes that he had rarely seen, and there was such _pain_ in that gaze that it took his breath. "I won't ever judge you." A soft vow for her ears alone.

Her slender hands wrapped around his wrist, holding tight, as she whispered, "I get distracted." His brows drew down, this wasn't anything new.

She shut her eyes, drawing in a steady breath before pulling his hand away and opening her eyes; Tyler doubted he'd ever seen her gaze so guarded before, and in that moment, he saw the same shadows, the same edge, that shadowed Reid's eyes until they were deep, fierce shards of cut glass. Lace's gaze wasn't so harsh, so cut, but it was so different from the usual warmth in her sapphire eyes that he nearly flinched.

"In intimate situations, I get distracted, I can't focus, it…it tends to turn the whole situation into some physical disaster…I can't treat you the way you need to be treated intimately, I can't focus long enough to become interested in completely giving myself."

Anger twisted his heart, anger at whomever she had attempted to entangle with, angry at them for making her think it was _her_ fault, angry at them for making her ashamed.

He smiled a gentle, soft smile and watched as warmth filled her gaze once more, eviscerating the guarded wall she had put up in thought that he would judge her crudely for her confession; he would soon teach her that she didn't ever had to put that guard up with him, soon, but not today.

"Is that all Lace?"

Her eyes widened, eliciting a soft chuckle from his throat. "You're not…you're not going to turn me away?"

"All it means to me, Lace, is that I'm going to have to try even harder to make sure I please you. And trust me, that's no hardship for me." He gave her a playful wink and returned to his seat, satisfied by the heat that colored her cheeks, "Those other assholes, who you won't ever give me the name of," For their own protection, because he'd hunt them down and break their necks, "Cared more about their own pleasure. Trust me when I say, that the only thing I could care about when we get to that step, is making sure _you're _satisfied. And Lace, I'll make _damned_ sure that the only thing you can focus on is me and the way I'm making you feel."

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review or contact me if you have questions.

Hope you enjoyed!

Until next time,

x


End file.
